Back in the Day
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty - back in the days when they were in high school, what a fun time... just remember that they are the best days in your life... apparently! Is now complete hope the ending isn't too disappointing I thought it was appropriate to finish there
1. Chapter 1

Betty was sat in her Geography class staring at the clock. It was only five minutes into the lesson and she was already bored. She looked around the class and noticed someone staring at her. She adjusted her glasses and looked back to the board. She kept taking sly glance at the boy who had been looking at her. He was very good looking. He caught her eye and held her glance. Betty felt a spark shoot through her body. Although he was good looking, he wasn't popular. He was a guy who was into cooking and art, instead of soccer and "babe watching". She liked that about him… She liked him?!? Betty got a confused look on her face and looked down at her jotter.

She started doodling on the back of the book. She drew hearts and started scrawling lyrics over the back of the book. Was she starting to fall for him? "Miss Suarez? Do you know the answer?" the teacher asked, clearly irritated. Betty looked up and thought, "Ah crap, what am I meant to do." She looked around the room hoping for inspiration. The guy caught her eye again. He was holding a bit of paper which said, "oh, erm… it's a misfit stream," dreading that she had got it wrong and would get into trouble. "Well done Miss Suarez," the teacher said before turning back to the board. She looked over at the guy and smiled a grateful thanks to him.

He bit his lip as he saw her go back to her work. She looked so cute when she smiled. She had a pretty dress, and although it was quite plain it made her look gorgeous. Wait? Did he like her as a friend? Maybe more? He hadn't expected that. "Ah, crap, I should be doing work," he thought as his teacher came over and interrupted his daydream.

After class, Betty walked up to the guy and smiled. "Thank you for helping me back there Gio," she said. He looked down at her and smiled back. "No problem," he said. "I just thought you looked like you needed some help." She smiled again. "So…" Betty said thinking how good he looked. He had his dark brown hair spiked up, a leather jacket, white t-shirt and a pair of light blue faded jeans torn just above the knee on. He looked so good. Betty blushed.

She had an idea. "Will you help with something?" Betty asked, "I am trying to get the yearbook stuff together and I heard you were brilliant at photography. Fancy spending some time with me to get the class photos? It's okay if you don't. I shouldn't have asked. Never mind. Sorry for bothering you Gio," she said hoping she didn't sound too desperate to spend time with him. She turned away and he stopped her by grabbing her elbow. She felt a spark of electricity shoot up her arm. He turned her back to face him. "Betty, of course I will help you. I could never leave a damsel in distress," he said winking at her. He took the books from her arms and they walked down the corridor together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunchtime and Betty and Gio were sat in the canteen together. They had become really close friends since that day in geography and spent all of their time together. They had fallen for each other but each was as scared as the other to reveal their feelings. Gio was not normally the shy sort of guy but when it came to Betty he was. He wanted to look after her and make sure no harm ever got near her.

They were sat outside eating lunch, when a bunch of guys walked past. "Four eyed freak", "Pizza face" and "cheese grater" were just a few of the names that were thrown in Betty's direction. Betty sighed and looked at Gio She was getting used to these names and having him here really helped her. He always managed to calm her down. She had even begun to get used to the bullies. Gio, however, was furious. He stood up and ran after the guys. "What was that pal?" he asked turning the guy round. "Oh look, loner boy is sticking up for his 'girlfriend'!" the guy exclaimed mocking Gio. Gio was getting agitated as their taunts kept flying at him. He wasn't exactly the calmest of all 17-year-old men. He threw a punch towards the main bully and floored him. His knuckle throbbed with pain as the other two guys that had been there moved towards him. Punch after punch and Gio was lying on the floor covered in bruises. Betty had run after him and was screaming for someone to come and help but no one listened. Eventually a teacher came over. "Come on Gio," she said as she guided him inside. Betty followed behind them, tears streaming down her face.

Once Gio had been to see the nurse, he and Betty sat inside their Spanish class, waiting for lunch to finish. Gio was laid out on the table with Betty sitting beside him holding his hand. "Gio, I was so worried. You are my best friend in the whole world and well…" she paused and took a deep breath. He turned and looked at her with anticipation. "Gio, I love you." She looked down at the floor. He noticed her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He sat up and put his finger under Betty's chin, making her look at him. "Betty, I love you too. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime, but have always been too scared to," he said smiling. He winced at the pain that smiling had caused. She kissed her finger and gently ran her finger over his bruises. She smiled up at him. "So was that you asking me out?" she asked. He looked at her, "Yeah, I guess it was."

After their Spanish lesson, Gio and Betty walked home together. As normal, Gio would carry Betty's books and folders. Even with all the bruises on his face and body he was still the happiest he had ever been. "So where do you want to go and when?" Betty asked, her face lighting up. Gio stopped walking and suggested, "Well why don't I take you to the cinema or we could go bowling or dancing?" he said excitedly. Betty laughed at him and took hold of his hand. She had just made the first move. That wasn't like her?!? Gio had a way of making Betty feel and do things she never thought she could. That was part of his challenge and she loved that about him. Yes, she loved him!


	3. Chapter 3 Betty's POV

_I would like to thank Beatrice Benedick for her help with this chapter. Was starting to get writer's block again and she helped me think of something else to write without even meaning to. And just for your information flash backs will be done in italics (it makes sense) Betty's POV_

____________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Betty sat in class in a daydream. She was in Biology, one of the classes Gio wasn't in with her. Her mind had drifted off and she was thinking about him yet again. He had been constantly on her mind since her Spanish class yesterday. She let herself daydream. "Hmm," she sighed thinking of how she had actually fallen for him and built up enough courage to tell him.

_She thought it was so sweet, him helping her out in class like that. They walked down the corridor in silence; the weird thing was it wasn't awkward. They had art that afternoon and as they headed for the art department Gio accidentally dropped Betty's books. "Oh shit," he swore and then looked up at Betty. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop them." Betty giggled at him. She bent down and helped him pick up the sheets that had flown out of her folder. The jotter she had been drawing on previously in geography had fallen beside Gio's feet and he picked up. He smiled as he saw the drawings. There were hearts and song lyrics doodled all over it. _

_They sat in art, next to each other, speaking away as if they had been friends for years. It was really easy for them. They had draw different fruits and vegetables. "What is the point of this?" Betty asked doodling onto her page. She had pictures of bananas and oranges, carrots and pickles. "I know! This is so boring," Gio said yawning. Betty got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She took her pencil and started doodling again. "What are you doing, Betty?" Gio asked looking over her shoulder. He laughed as he saw the pickle that she had drawn with a smiley face on it. They sat for the whole lesson drawing food with faces on it. _

Betty laughed out loud as she thought about that day in art with Gio. It had been so much fun and the start of a wonderful half a year friendship. She missed him when he wasn't around, which was weird for Betty. She had never been that close to someone before. She looked up and saw that her Biology teacher was still working at the board. She went back to reminiscing.

_They had been friends for about a month and spent every moment together. They were round at each other's houses every second day of the week. Betty had been shopping with him to find the perfect dress for the senior prom in a week's time. "Betty?" Gio asked as they grabbed a hot drink, "I should have probably asked you this sooner, but seeing as how we are such good friends, can we go to the dance together? I don't want to go with anyone else." She smiled at him and nodded, taking a long drink from her mug. She didn't want him to see her turning beetroot._

_They continued dress shopping. Eventually they found a dress that suited Betty perfectly. It wasn't her normal style of dress but she could tell Gio loved it on her and she trusted him more than anyone else in the world. The dress was a burgundy colour and was strapless and had a flirty skirt to it. She hoped it wasn't too suggestive, but to be fair she didn't mind flirting with Gio every now and again. _

_The dance was going to be a perfect opportunity to flirt with him, but they were friends. Did she really want to take it further? He was absolutely gorgeous to look at, especially since he was growing his hair out and he had an amazing personality and knew exactly what to say to make her smile. He was brilliant in every way possible._

Betty smiled as she came out of her daydream. Everyone else in the class had started working, but she wasn't in the mood too. She doodled hearts onto the back of her jotter. She wrote Gio's name in the middle of one and smiled. "Giovanni Rossi, my boyfriend and my best friend," she thought. She remembered the night of the dance. She had never been happier.

_Betty had walked down the stairs to see Gio standing there waiting for her. He was wearing a tux and looked amazing. She coughed as she got to the last step and Gio walked over towards her and took her hand to help her to the ground floor. "Betty, you look $1million tonight," he said smiling proudly. She smiled at him. She was a little self-conscious, as she had gotten braces put on a few days earlier._

_Gio could tell Betty was not happy with the braces. "Betty, I want you to do me a favour?" he said. She nodded her head. "You look beautiful to me no matter what and I love your braces. They really suit you. Lei non ha mai guardato più bell'a me." Betty looked at him confused. "What did you say? I don't speak Italian remember? You haven't started teaching me yet," she said smacking his arm playfully. He smiled at her and replied, "It doesn't matter. Oh and that reminds me I have this for you." He took a box out of the inside of his tux pocket and revealed a beautiful lily corsage. He tied it around her wrist. "Bye Papi," Betty shouted as they left._

_Betty and Gio sat and spoke for hours at the prom. They ate and spoke and then Betty started to sing the song that had just come on. Gio stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and felt a spark shoot up her arm again. There was a connection between them and she knew it. They started dancing. The song was upbeat and they happily danced, Gio even showing Betty some salsa moves. When the song ended Betty didn't want to stop dancing. The next song was a slower beat. Betty saw Gio move uncertainly. "Betty, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said. She put a finger to his lips and smiled at him, flashing her braces to him. He smiled back and put his hand on her waist as she put hers around his neck. They swayed backwards and forwards. Betty could feel Gio's breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She moved closer towards him, not thinking about what she was doing. She liked the feeling of him being so close. _

_They continued dancing and eating and speaking all night. When it was time to go home, Gio walked Betty home. When they got to her door, Betty turned to Gio and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you very much for tonight," she said smiling. He had given her confidence and made her night very special. "It's my pleasure. You are very special to me," he said sincerely. They parted from their embrace and said goodnight. Betty walked inside and saw Gio sit down on her doorstep. Her heart was pounding. He was special to her too, very special. She has started to fall for him properly. Not like all the girls in her year, who said they were in love for the sake of it; she actually felt it. _

"Miss Suarez! Are you leaving today or are you just going to sit there?" he r teacher said interrupting her daydream. She hadn't even heard the bell go for break. "Oh, sorry Sir," she said gathering her things and running out of the class. She ran to her locker and saw Gio waiting for her.

"_Hey you," she said trying to compose herself_ _as she saw Gio waiting at her locker for her. He smiled when he heard her voice. "How are ya today?" she asked smiling brightly. "I'm great now that I've seen you. How about you?" he said smiling even more. "I'm great thank you," She said giving him a friendly hug. To be honest she just wanted him close to her like when they were dancing the previous night. The hug was very intense. She really enjoyed having her body pressed against his. She smiled at the thought of getting a hug like that every day for the rest of her life. She felt like she couldn't live without him. She knew she couldn't live without him. She felt something more than friendship for this wonderful guy next to her. She fancied him obviously, h was amazing, but it was more than even that. Could she possibly love him?_

"Hey babes," Gio said as he saw her. As she approached him he took her into and embrace that said all she needed to hear. He looked lovingly down at her as she cuddled into his shoulder. "Hey, how are you?" she said moving away from his arms. He caught her waist and kept her close. "I feel amazing with you here like this," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked up at him. "Come on you, we better get going or we will be late for class and we kind of owe a lot to the geography department now," he said winking at her and taking her hand as they head up to class.


	4. Chapter 4 Gio's POV

Gio sat in Physics. He wasn't with Betty in this class and he hated the fact he couldn't be as close to her as he wanted. "This is crap. I don't want to be here," he thought as he stared blankly at the bored. His mind started to think of Betty, sat in Biology bored out of her skull. How had he managed to fall for her so quickly? He knew from the night of the prom he had fallen for her.

_Gio's mum dropped him off at Betty's house and he went inside to meet her. "Hello, Mr Suarez," Gio exclaimed as Betty's father opened the door for him. "Gio, I told you already, you are like family. Call me Ignacio," he had replied. Gio smiled and sat in the living room waiting for Betty. When she had finally emerged she had looked so beautiful. He had seen the dress already but with her hair and makeup done to perfection to she was perfect. He walked over to her and took her hand, helping her down the last step. "Betty, you look $1million tonight,"__ he said smiling proudly. He could tell that she was a little self-conscious, as she had gotten braces put on a few days earlier._

_Gio could tell Betty was not happy with the braces. "Betty, I want you to do me a favour?" he said. She nodded her head. "You look beautiful to me no matter what and I love your braces. They really suit you. Lei non ha mai guardato più bell'a me." Betty looked at him confused. "What did you say? I don't speak Italian remember? You haven't started teaching me yet," she said smacking his arm playfully. He smiled at her lovingly and replied, "It doesn't matter. Oh and that reminds me I have this for you." He took a box out of the inside of his tux pocket and revealed a beautiful lily corsage. He tied it around her wrist. "Bye Papi," Betty shouted as they left._

_Betty and Gio sat and spoke for hours at the prom. They ate and spoke and then Betty started to sing the song that had just come on. Gio stood up and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and he felt a spark shoot up his arm again. There was a connection between them and he knew it as much as she did. They started dancing. The song was upbeat and they happily danced, Gio even showed Betty some salsa moves. When the song ended Gio didn't want to stop dancing and held onto Betty. The next song was a slower beat. Gio move uncertainly. "Betty, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said his hearting pounding very fast. She put a finger to his lips and smiled at him, flashing her braces to him. He loved that smile. Loved?!? He smiled back and put his hand on her waist as she put hers around his neck. They swayed backwards and forwards. Gio could feel Betty's breathe on his neck and it sent shivers down her spine. She moved closer towards him and he felt his heart pounding in his chest even harder. He dipped her backwards and felt the urge to kiss her. "No, I shouldn't," he thought hovering inches above her lips. She smiled at him as he helped her back up and they continued to dance._

_They continued dancing and eating and speaking all night. When it was time to go home, Gio walked Betty home. When they got to her door, Betty turned to Gio and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you very much for tonight," she said smiling. He felt very special and having her pressed against him like that made him feel very important. "It's my pleasure. You are very special to me," he said sincerely. They parted from their embrace and said goodnight. Betty walked inside and Gio sat down on her doorstep. His heart was pounding and his head was throbbing. "I nearly kissed her tonight," he thought. He also though about how nice it would have been. He wondered if his sweaty palms and excitement at seeing her meant he loved her. He didn't need to think about it. He did love her._

The bell rang and Gio gathered his stuff together and headed off towards Betty's locker. He couldn't wait to see her. "Hey babes," Gio said as he saw her. As she approached him he took her into and embrace that said all he needed to hear. He looked lovingly down at her as she cuddled into his shoulder. "Hey, how are you?" she said moving away from his arms. He caught her waist and kept her close. "I feel amazing with you here like this," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked up at him. "Come on you, we better get going or we will be late for class and we kind of owe a lot to the geography department now," he said winking at her and taking her hand as they head up to class.

Once they were in Geography, they sat down and looked at each other with a loving look in their eyes. Betty had missed and assessment as she had been off and so had to go and do that leaving Gio to sit and daydream about her. "Good luck," he whispered as she headed off into another room. He started thinking about more times he had shared with Betty.

_Betty was walking home one day about two weeks after the dance with Gio at the side of her. All of a sudden she burst into tears. Gio put an arm around her and rubbed her back gently. "Are you okay, B?" he asked sounding concerned. She nodded, tears pouring down her face. "I'm fine. It's just… I don't know. Will you come with me somewhere please?" she asked still crying. He pulled her into a hug and smelt her hair. The vanilla smell made his knees go wobbly. _

_Betty walked and grabbed hold of Gio's hand. He felt a spark, but knew as she was upset to leave it. She headed towards the graveyard, tears staining her cheeks. "Betty, why are we here?" Gio asked confused. She dragged him to one of the graves and sat down in front of it. "Betty…" Gio started. He looked down at her and saw the tears flow down her cheeks again. He looked at the grave and saw it was her mother's grave. He sat down beside her and put his arms around her giving her a hug. She rested her head on his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Gio," she sobbed, "It's the anniversary of her death today. I can't cope. Thank you for coming with me." He held her closer and replied, "I would do anything for you Betty." He held her close and kissed the top of her head. _

_Gio and Betty sat at her mother's grave for hours talking and he let Betty speak about all memories she had. He was so glad that she trusted him enough to share this information. He trusted her with his life and he hoped she felt the same way. He felt so much for her. It wasn't just like a normal crush or fancying someone: he truly felt something for her. He wanted to be with her forever and it wasn't over rated like everyone else their age thought. He did actually love her. He had been there for her when she needed him and comforting her felt so right._

Gio's thoughts were interrupted as Betty came and sat down beside him. "How did you get on?" he asked hugging her gently. She smiled. "Ok," she replied smirking, "I remembered my misfit streams this time." He laughed at her and got back to work. He was finally happy with his life and the people in it too.


	5. Chapter 5 First date

It was the start of the October holiday and Betty was sat at home watching TV with her family. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket and as she took her phone out her heart skipped a few beats seeing Gio's name appearing on the screen. She opened the messages and smiled as it said, "HEY BABES, TONIGHT I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 6.30 AT YOUR HOUSE. TAKE YOUR DANCING SHOES. IT'S OUR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE. LOVE YOU! GIO X."

Betty grabbed hold of Hilda's arm and dragged her upstairs. "I'm going out with Gio tonight on our first official date!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Oh, mija! We need to go shopping then. Where are you going?" Hilda exclaimed, excited for her sister. She could tell that Betty had fallen for him and she was glad that her sister was happy.

At about quarter past 6, Gio arrived at the Suarez house. He was very nervous but knew the night was going to be amazing: Just him and Betty dancing the night away. Hilda opened the door and welcomed him in. "Betty will be down soon. Just tae a seat and I'll go get her," she said bouncing up the stairs.

Slowly, Betty walked down the stairs, her new dress bouncing around her knees. Gio looked up and saw her; she really was beautiful. He got up and helped her down the last few steps. "For you," he said holding out a bouquet of red roses. Betty gasped. "Thank you," she said smiling brightly.

She walked through to the kitchen and popped them into a vase before her and Gio headed off to the club. When Gio's mum dropped them off at the club, they headed inside hand in hand. "Wow," Betty said taking off her jacket. She took in her surroundings: the room was filled with people dancing.

As Betty took off her jacket, Gio couldn't help but stare. She looked stunning.

She had a gorgeous red dress on, which showed just the right amount of cleavage to keep him guessing and stopped just above her knee. It was something he would never have expected her to wear. "Do you want a picture?" she asked him, blushing slightly. He laughed, "Yeah I would," he said whipping out his phone to take a picture of the two of them together. He wanted to remember their first date forever.

They found a table and sat down. After ordering drinks, Gio held his hand out to Betty. It was a bit of déjà vu moment as he immediately thought of the prom. As she grabbed his hand he felt the spark run up his arm like normal, when they touched. He smiled at her and put his hand on her waist as she put hers around his neck when they got onto the dance floor. They swayed backwards and forwards. Gio could feel Betty's breathe on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. She moved closer towards him and he felt his heart pounding in his chest even harder. She looked so beautiful and as she put her head on his shoulder, his hear beat even faster. He dipped her backwards and felt the urge to kiss her.

Betty looked up into Gio's hazel eyes as he dipped her backwards. His hold was so firm and his eyes were glittering. Their lips were inches apart and Betty felt a gravitational force pull her towards them. They locked lips and gently kissed for a few minutes. Betty had made the first move yet again. She enjoyed being more adventuress around him.

Gio had been shocked when she had kissed him. He had been away to and she made the first move. Her lips were soft against his. He held his grip on Betty and put one hand to touch her face and pull her closer to him. She was wearing cherry lip-gloss and as they parted he liked his lips. "Yum," he said smirking at Betty. She giggled as he pulled her into his embrace. "I could get used to that," she said smiling brightly and winking at him. "Me too," he thought, also thinking about how he wanted to kiss her again.

Gio and Betty went back and sat down at their table and sipped at their drinks. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other all night. They sat and spoke and danced the majority of the night. At about 11 o'clock Betty let out a yawn. "Come on, princess," Gio said grabbing her hand and her jacket and leading her out of the club. "Let's get you home."

They walked through Queens, speaking away, until Betty shivered. Gio used this as an excuse to wrap his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave.

They arrived at her house and Betty turned around to face Gio. "Thank you for tonight. That was the best first date I have ever had," she said blushing. Moving closer to him she whispered, "It is the only first date I have ever had." He smiled watching her blush. He took her in his arms tighter and kissed her passionately. She was taken aback, but slowly sunk into it. As they pulled apart she smiled. "I've been waiting to do that since the last one," Gio said blushing. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight! I better go inside. I'll text you babes. I love you," she said giving him a hug. "It's my pleasure. I love you too and I look forward to your text." He watched her go inside and turned to head home. He was happy, very happy and he reckoned he would be forever as long as he would be with Betty.


	6. Chapter 6: Winter holidays

Betty sat next to Gio in Geography and stared out the window. There was snow falling heavily. It was the last day of term and she couldn't believe they actually had to work. She saw Gio working out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She liked just sitting beside him and watching him.

He looked up and saw Betty looking at him. "Hey, when we go home you want to play in the snow? We can build snowmen and ladies," he said looking at her. He knew it was what she wanted to hear. He could tell by the look in her eyes. "Yea. Let's totally do that," she exclaimed and looked at Gio with eyes full of love.

School went by really quickly and Betty and Gio were walking home in the snow. Betty skipped away from Gio and tripped over face first into the snow. "Betty!" Gio exclaimed running after her. She slowly sat up and pushed her glasses up her nose and started laughing. Gio's face relaxed and he laughed with her. Betty picked up some snow and through it into his face. He retaliated and threw some snow at Betty. The collapsed into a fit of giggles, snow covering their bodies from head to foot.

Gio got up and helped Betty to her feet. As she brushed the snow off of herself, Gio picked up her school stuff and shook the snow off of himself. The snow fell heavily around them. Gio pulled Betty into an embrace and kissed her gently on the nose. "Wow, look at that," Betty said pointing to the landscape around them. The trees were covered in snow and there were no footprints in the freshly laid snow. Betty's eyes glazed over as she looked out over the beautiful scenery. "Stand there," Gio said running slightly backwards. He took out a camera and took a picture of her.

"Come on," he said playfully throwing a snowball at her. She dodged and smirked at him. "Bring it on," Betty exclaimed as she threw a handful of snow in Gio's direction. Ducking behind a tree, Gio smiled as some snow flew past his head. "You missed," he shouted playfully coming out from behind the tree. He couldn't see Betty anywhere as he looked around at the lonely scenery.

"Boo," she shouted as she jumped on his back and pushed him to the floor. He tumbled over and landed on his back in the deep snow. "B…" he said breathily. She looked down at him biting her lips and smiled as she said, "Yeah?" She threw some more snow on top of him before he could reply and ran away. Gio got up, slightly shocked after what had just happened. Had she been straddling him?

Gio ran after Betty, tripping over the snow and his own feet. Finally, he caught up with her and smiled as he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her nearer. "You are a tease," he whispered hoarsely in her ear. She turned around and whispered back, "Would you want me any other way?" Her words had surprised him. Did she realise she had just said, "Want me"? All of a sudden his thoughts were thrown away as something cold slid down his back. "Bettttttttttttty!" he shouted as he took off after her again, shaking the snow from his back.

Betty was stood beside the lane to her house waiting for Gio. "G, you took your time," she said looking at her watch. He took her in his arms and replied, "Well you kinda left me feeling a little stiff, if you catch my drift," as he winked. Betty blushed as she cuddled up closer to him. "I'm sorry," she said, smiling at her achievement. "It's okay, just stop being such a tease, Miss Suarez, or else," he replied with a cocky grin. She smiled as they walked together hand in hand towards her house. Sooner or later she would give in to the desire that built up inside her. They had been going out for nearly a year and a half now and she was really relaxed with him. She was ready and after that conversation, she was sure Gio was too. The Christmas holidays were sure going to be a fun experience and Betty couldn't wait for that cosy night to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7 Forever?

It was the 23rd of December and Betty and Gio were sat in her house. The snow had been falling really heavily and there snow drifts all across Queens. The phone rang and Betty got up to answer it. "Hey Papi, yeah Gio's here. Really? That's not good. Just stay where you are. I'll be fine here. Gio can always stay in the spare room or something. It's fine. He'll phone his mom too. Really it's fine. Just look after yourself. Love you too. Bye," Betty said as she hung up the phone.

As Betty walked into the living room again, she saw Gio staring at her. "Looks like we are snowed in. You can stay the night. I would like it, please? I don't want to be left by myself. Papi and Hilda are snowed in at my aunt's house," she said looking at Gio pleadingly. Gio smiled and laughed at her. "Of course, I'll stay. You have to be on your best behaviour though, Miss Suarez," he said with a smirk. She stood in front of him and bit her lip seductively. "That, I can't promise you," she said. She turned away and walked to the kitchen. Gio couldn't take his eyes off of her; the way her hips moved was mesmerising and the fact that she had his jumper on too just made her even sexier.

"B. I think we should talk," Gio said as he sat down in the kitchen after following her. "I don't know what it is but recently I can't stop all of these dirty thoughts creeping up in my mind. And you are the main part of them," he said blushing. "Pepe and I have been speaking and if you are ready, then I am. But I don't want to pressure you into anything. I want this to be special," he said getting up and walking over to her. She turned to face him and gave him a lingering kiss. "I've kind of been thinking about it too, Gio. I am ready but again, I want it to be perfect," she said hugging him, "and who the hell is Pepe?" He looked down towards his crotch and nodded. Betty giggled as she turned a bright shade of red.

They sat watching TV in Betty's room. She knew it was risky taking up there after their conversation but she was willing to take that risk. After all, she was willing for him to take her. She blushed at the thought and cuddled into Gio. He looked down at her lying beside him. "I love you," he said smiling. She looked up into his hazel eyes. "I love you too," she replied as she pulled him down to her lips. The kiss was gentle yet passionate at the same time. Gio could tell Betty wanted to take things further. Pepe was willing too. That was definite as he had already started preparing himself.

Betty slipped her tongue into Gio's mouth and explored the inside with ease. He gently sucked on her bottom lip but stopped when he heard her moan. He didn't realise it was a moan of ecstasy rather than of pain. "I'll be back in a minute," Betty said slowly getting off of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Gio got up and lit the few candles that were in her room to try and set the right atmosphere. He wanted their first times to be magical. After lighting the candles he moved back to her bed and sat down.

"Babe," he heard Betty say and he turned to face the bathroom door. She had changed out of her clothes and was just wearing her underwear and a silk bathrobe. Gio noticed that her underwear was glittery and red. Surely Hilda had helped her pick that out? Gio's heart was pounding in his chest and he swallowed hard. "Wow, Betty! Oh my. I don't know what to say," he stammered out. Betty bit her bottom lip and moved over to him. "Don't say anything then. Just kiss me and make love to me," she said seductively. Gio wondered where the hell this new Betty had come from. It certainly wasn't the same Betty he met a year and a half previously. He wasn't complaining though and neither was Pepe.

Betty sat down on the bed next to Gio and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She noticed the start of a six pack and was impressed. For being quite a scrawny teenager, he sure had a good body hidden underneath. She blushed as she thought about Pepe. Gio noticed her blushing and quickly said, "We don't have to if you are not ready." Betty smiled at him and was thankful for him being so caring about her. "Do you reckon I would be dressed like this if I wasn't ready?" she asked biting his lip.

He collapsed onto the bed and looked as Betty climbed on top of him. "You really are amazing," he said as he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry if it hurts. One of my sisters says that the first time may hurt," he said kissing her reassuringly, "if you want to stop just say and we will." That was all Betty needed to hear and she jumped him.

Betty rolled over to the warm mass next to her. "Hey you," she said smiling. He pulled her close. "Hey beautiful," he replied. He kissed her forehead gently. He had been right. He had hurt her when they first started to make love, but she soon found her groove and they were moaning and groaning together. It was better than either of them could have imagined. "That was brilliant," Gio said interrupting Betty's thoughts. She moved on top of him. "It really was," she said kissing him.

Gio got up and pulled on his boxers. He grabbed the bit of toilet roll that they had put the condom in after they had used it. He was glad he always carried at least one in his wallet. "So will I make us something to eat for tea then?" he asked looking at the clock. "We could be up for a long time tonight and I want you to have lots of energy," he said wiggling his eyebrows as he dodged a pillow being thrown at him.

Betty slowly got up and wrapped her robe around her. They walked downstairs and she sat down in the living room while Gio went into the kitchen. He had cooked with her Papi so many times he knew where everything was. Betty smelt the delicious aroma that was coming through from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Gio's waist. "I really do love you," she said kissing his back. "I love you too babes. I have something important to tell you," he said turning around to face her, "I want to give this to you. It's an eternity ring. We are too young to get married and I wanted to let you know that I want to some day and it will be with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else. One day I will propose and hope you will say yes, but until then this is the best I can do. Can you promise me forever?" he asked holding her hand. Tears streamed down her face and she nodded her head. "Of course I can," she said to him, kissing him gently. He smiled. "Well, here's to us," he said handing her some orange juice, "and being together forever. I love you B!" She smiled. "I love you too," she said. She loved the fact he was so willing to put himself out there like that and that he had just committed to her. "To us forever," she repeated knowing that it was true.

The End


End file.
